Life is Sexy
by FreakyFabFanfic
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! Rated M for explicit sexual content. Max/Mark Jefferson (P.S. Mr. Jefferson is the shittiest/most evil video game antagonist I've ever encountered in my entire life. I hate him. Disgusting ass nigga. I am writing this because my best friend begged me to.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you are sensitive to scenes of detailed and explicit sexual dialogue, I would highly recommend for you to not read this fan fiction!

Max's POV

It all started when I entered his photography class. And can I say that the teacher was hot as _**FUCK**_

I was the first student to arrive into the classroom and I was expecting a cliché "Welcome to my class! I'm so excited to see you," and other usual bullshit. But no. He was so different. Almost charming. Once I arrived I completely caught his eye. He stared at we for at least a minute before coming up to me to talk to me.

He says "Hello. Congrats on being the first one. Y-you must be, uhh-um," He cleared his through seeming to be mesmerized by my presence.

I'm sorry you must be Maxine Caulfield." He then slowly shakes my hand as I say "Max. NEVER Maxine." He looked like he liked that little taste of attitude that I had in my voice.

He then invites me to come over to his desk to have a little chat about myself. Keep in mind that I was about an hour early.

He goes on to say "Well Max I would love to get to know you better."

He starts to stare at me again except a little bit more sexually. As if he had been thinking of his intentions with me.

I got the obvious hint and said, "What's more so know, it looks like it says enough on my resume. Do you mean "personal" info?" I said with a little wink in my eye.

He then says "Why of course Ms. Caulfield, I would love to know a little more about you,"

He starts to get up and lean against me with both arms over me on the table.

"Spill the beans." He says in an extremely low octave.

I could slowly see his manhood rise up from his pants. I couldn't stop staring. I even blushed a little bit.

I slyly replied "You had me at beans." He started to lean in slowly. I could smell his minty breath he was so close.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The school bell had rang he immediately got up and told me to go to my seat.

"I'll see you after class?" He said as I nodded my head.

Some students finally showed up as he greeted them all.

"Yes," I said to my self,

"This is going to be an amazing year."

* * *

During class, he was still starring at me with his kind eyes, as if I was a beautiful flower. I might have been in his mind. He occasionally let me answer his questions as he answered mine. He kept starring. An hour has passed and another student by the name of Victoria Chase came up to him looking like a lovesick puppy. You could constantly see her flirting and Mr Jefferson getting more and more uncomfortable. As I always say, _body language doesn't lie._

When Victoria finally left, Mr. Jefferson quickly locked to door behind her and I started talking.

"So, what is it that you would like to know?"

"Well first off, I'm having a contest and the winner gets to fly out to San Fransisco with me, and _**ONLY ME**_ , to attend an event with many more famous photographers. It's a week long trip. If you enter, YOU get a GUARANTEED win. I've seen your pictures and girl, might I say, they are LOVELY! Just like you..."

I gazed into his eyes and said "What did you just say?"

He said "Your photos are lovely, just like you, Max."

We looked into each others eyes for about a minute as he slowly began to lean into me. Our lips began to touch while I just closed my eyes and let it happen. He began kissing me soft and slowly, luring me me with passion. He started kissing harder and harder but still maintaining that slow speed. I could feel his semi-hard cock poking me on my stomach.

I slowly stopped to say "Expect an entry soon, Mr. Jefferson."

He said "Please, call me Mark."

I looked at him and smiled while I pounced on top of him like a cat. He placed me down onto a table and we started making out. He started to undo his shirt and pants. I did the same. I let him know that I was a virgin and he said "This won't hurt a bit."

As we were kissing he started to feel me under my underwear and he asked "Are you ready?"

I said "The question is, are _YOU_ ready?" He had a devilish grin on his face while I bet down on all fours and took all of his 8 inches in to wanting mouth.

"Mmmm fuck" He said as we stared into each others eyes. I giggled like a little school girl as I started slurping harder and faster. By his facial expression, I could tell that he was close.

I said "Not yet, Daddy. Maxie has a lot of work to do for- I mean ON you." It took him 2 seconds before he came all inside my mouth. I told myself to spit it out but my inner dirty girl told me to swallow. I stood up and kissed him for a couple of seconds before forcing him to lay down on the table. He obeyed. I slowly and sexily climbed on his rock hard 8 inches and we both moaned.

He said "I think I can take this from here" and he immediately started pounding me like a mallard duck. He didn't care at all that I was a virgin.

He went faster and faster before I started screaming "Daddy, fuck me harder!"

He fucked me so hard that I could feel his cock throb. I immediately jumped off before giving him a handjob. He came except twice as much on my face and in my hair. I gave his dick one more suck before I almost passed out. We just sat there surprised. Surprised at what we did. Surprised at what we thought we couldn't do.

I hopped off and put my clothes on and said "Well, I hope I'll be seeing you tomorrow Mr. Jef- I mean Mark." I winked and I went to my dorm room for the rest of the day, rehashing and thinking.

"Wow, Mark Jefferson THE Mark Jefferson was my first."

A/N: Thanks for reading my first ever fan fiction! Please leave a review! It will help me develop as an author! Looks like things are getting STEAMYYYYY! Update coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV  
Damn. What did I just do? As a matter of fact, what did I just create?  
What gave me the sudden urge to want to have se- nope, scratch that. What gave me the sudden urge to actually fuck a teacher? Holy shit. What's going to happen next with us?

Beep-Beep Beep-Beep  
Fuck. It was time to go to the dining hall. I was running out of my dorm room and into the dining hall immediately until I was suddenly stopped. Mr. Jefferson stopped me.

"Dining hall is closed."

"FUCKKKKKKK" I screamed. I chose the worst day to not eat breakfast.

"Such language, Ms. Caulfield." He said pretending to be shocked

"You have no idea." I said while backing away slowly.

"WAIT! I'll take you to lunch. We can discuss your future, our future together." Once he said our future I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. I was thinking that he actually wanted to know more about me.

"Okay, let's chow."

We walked out of the front doors together to his car.

He opened my car door and I said "Thank you, handsome gent." as I rolled my eyes.

He said "Anytime, m'lady." as he hopped in and drove off.

We arrived to the Two Whales Diner as an awfully familiar waitress waited us.

"Hello, welcome to Two Whales! What can I get the beautiful young lady?" She said in a wonderfully cheery tone.

"Hi, I'll have a cheeseburger with no tomatoes please."

"Alright, and for the man?"

"Oh, I'll have the caesar salad."

"Alright, I'll get that right out for you all."

We could finally talk now.

"So, earlier you said you wanted to talk about our future together. What does that mean? Are you interested in me or something?"

"Of course I am. I was right when I placed my eyes on you." I started to blush madly right after those words slipped out of his mouth.

"Well we would have to keep this on the down-low if we wanted to keep this up."

"Alright. I'll be willing to do anything for you."

A/N: OMFG y'all I'm soooooo sorry for the long ass wait for the second chapter. School is being a complete ASS! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger but hey. You'll find out what's next on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!


	3. UPDATE!

**A/N: HOLY SHIT GUYS I THINK THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO TRY TO WRITE A LOOOOOOONG JAKEDA (JACQUI BRIGGS AND TAKEDA TAKAHASHI FROM MKX) FANFIC... AHHHHHH! JAKEDA ACTUALLY SLAYS MY FLAT ASS TITTIES AND MY NON-EXISTANT EDGES OFF. A SMUTTY ONE OF COURSE.**

 **LOVE, ANONYMOUS 3**


	4. Chapter 3

"Max's POV

Woah. He said that he was willing to have a full-on affair with me. It's not an affair if he's single but oh my god. What have I done? What did I get him into? Am I just a little sex doll to him? Or does he have sincere feelings for me? I needed to ask him.

"So do you actually like me?"

"Of course I do. Do you think this is just something to fulfill my wanting of a younger girl?" He said in a concerned manner.

"Kind of, yeah." I said while looking down in shame at my silly thought.

While lifting my head up and touching my shoulder, Mark said, "Well I just want you to know that I really like you and that you seemed very special when I met you."

"Well that means a lot to me."

Once we got our food, we had a decent conversation about our lives and random things.

After we ate we walked to the beach. Thank GOD we were by ourselves.

I awkwardly asked "Do you think I'm weird?"

Mark said "Not at all but you do have a uniqueness that I find very beautiful."

I started crying while I said "Don't give me that bullshit, Mark. So many people in my life have NEVER liked or loved me but then all of a sudden you show up and change my mindset. Why me?

"Because your not afraid to be you. And that's what I love."

I wiped my tears off as he started to kiss me. It was short and sweet and I gave him a long, passionate hug.

He then asked "Do you want see my house?"

My eyes lit up as I nodded softly.

We arrived to his house and he warmed up some tea.

He asked, "So, about that chat we had earlier at the beach, what do you mean no one loved you?"

"I was severely bullied when I was younger and in my third year of high school, a bunch of popular cheerleaders pranked me by telling the quarterback to date me for the entire school year, tell me he loved me, and drive me into the woods."

He responded sincerely "Oh no. That sounds terrible. I'm telling you right now that I am nothing like that. I love you, Max."

My eyes lit up with joy as I kissed him with as much force and love as I could ever imagine. He continued to kiss me as he slowly stood to pick me up.

"Woah, macho man." I said sarcastically as he laughed and started walking upstairs.

He threw me on his bed and said "Here's to our first sleepover."  
A/N: What's gonna happen with Max and Mr. Jefferson? Find out on the next episode of Life is Strange-Z!


	5. Chapter 4

There was a lull in the room and she chanced to look up, only to find her eyes locked with his own dark orbs. Goosebumps were spreading down her arms and as he leaned forward, she couldn't help but follow. The loud and obnoxious sound of an alarm startled Max forward, where her shriek of fright was smothered by Mark's succulent pair of lips.

His lips, unlike the rest of him, were soft and yielding. Their kiss was gentle at first, and his strong arms wrapped tightly around her like a barrier, to protect her from the outside. As Max began to relax, Mark became more and more insistent until she had no choice but to try and keep up with the pleasurable movements of his mouth. He broke away much too soon for her liking, and she turned a questioning gaze on him, wondering why he had stopped. His eyes seemed to be asking her permission to continue, and she nodded slightly, her mouth breaking into a small. She clasped his larger hand in her own, and placed it over her heart.

He could feel the frenzied beating that rivaled the drums in his own chest, but when he looked down, he became acutely aware of the fact that his hand was covering a great deal of her chest. The small nub of her nipple was poking into the palm of his hand, and he felt himself grow hard against. Max seemed not to have noticed, because she was too busy being mortified with the realization that she had placed his hand on her (admittedly small, but still existent nonetheless!), breasts. She could feel the heat of his warm palm seeping through the thin material of her dress, making her nipples grow hard. She was extremely glad that the darkness covered the ferocious blush that had spread across her.

She wiggled around uncomfortably in his lap, debating on what to say to Mark, when he unwillingly let out a groan. She cocked her head at his somewhat pained expression, and shifted some more because something was poking her. It took a full two seconds for this awareness to light a match in the room full of explosives that was formerly Max's innocent mind. Her brown eyes grew wide with awareness, and when she dared to look at him, his face registered shame and "Max," he spoke, his deep voice sounding rather throaty, "I am very sorry." "Don't be," she replied back, as she leaned forward of her own volition and pressed her lips to his. He kissed back with fervor, and she felt him unlatch her bra through her dress.

It was soon discarded, along with his shirt and she let her hands marvel at the lean, muscular body that felt so good alongside hers. His left hand was down the front of her dress, playing with her breasts, while the other was slowly snaking up her thigh, pulling up her dress as it. Meanwhile, Max's hands and lips were wandering down Mark's chest, mapping out his body as they went. She nibbled on his neck, noticing that he had a particularly sensitive spot there. A spurt of thunder shook the walls, and she bit down a little harder than she had "Sorry!" She winced at the mark she had left. It had to have hurt, but he took it in stride. She kissed the mark before tracing his collarbone with her tongue.

She pinched his nipples and he felt a jolt of arousal spread through his body. Max lightly traced the line of hair leading into his pants before toying with the button. It was a rather stubborn button… It seemed to her that it was much easier to dress as a man than it was to undress a man. Luckily, he took pity on her (or himself rather,) and unbuttoned his pants. He slid them off onto the floor, which already sported a great deal of his clothing.

His erection stood up rigidly in his pale blue boxers. She suppressed a gasp at the sheer size of it. Even though it wasn't their first time having sex, his erection is exceptionally notable. Her fingers shook slightly as she toyed with the hem of his underwear. She was excited but incredibly nervous as well. Mark suddenly pushed the front of her dress down and she shuddered as her chest was exposed to the cool air. She supposed that it was probably unfair that he was practically naked while she was mostly dressed.

However, when he put his warm mouth on her breast and began to suckle it, she almost melted. He had also begun to rub her through her cotton panties, which were swiftly becoming soaked with her arousal. She couldn't believe how good it felt! She tugged down his boxers, intent on making him feel as good as he made her feel. She ran her finger down his shaft lightly, and he practically squirmed beside her. Max laughed out loud.

She didn't think she had ever seen Mark so flustered and it was strange to realize that she was the reason why he looked this Apparently, Mark did not like to be laughed at, because the fingers that had been rubbing her through her wet panties were now forcing themselves into her. She was slick and hot and they slid in easily, pumping in and out of her molten. Max tightened her grip on him, causing him to inhale sharply as she stroked his pulsing erection.

Mark pulled her face to his, and they steadily developed a rhythm between kissing and Max felt something warm and wet added to the fingers plunging deep inside of her, while something soft tickled her inner thighs. The wetness felt so incredibly good as it curled around the little button inside of her, causing her to buck uncontrollably against Mark. The hand she had fisted in Mark's hair tugged harder, while the one holding his cock twitched uselessly as her world spiraled around her. She felt all of her stress and energy leave her, as she lay boneless on the mattress.

Max stammered, her cheeks growing red as she glanced down at his crotch.

Mark made a non-committable noise before grabbing his cock in his hand to get himself off. Max placed her hand over his before she could stop. "That's not really fair. Here, let me help you." She stroked him a couple times, hard enough to have him panting. Then she lowered herself until she was face to crotch level. It was awkward and intimidating, but it was Mark, and if she was going to do this for anyone, it would be. "Max, you don't have to," he protested gruffly as another stroke from her soft hands made him. "I want to," she replied, giving him one of her trademark smiles. The kind of simple, adoring smile that made Mark want to squeeze her to death.

Mark had been her savior then too, she remembered. She stuck her tongue out to tentatively lick the bubble of liquid hovering on the tip of his cock. Mark shuddered in appreciation and Max marveled at the taste of him. He tasted salty and there something heady about the taste. She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and her lips wet with saliva and cum; it was almost enough to make him come undone. She enveloped him in her mouth, and his eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure. She couldn't quite fit all of him in, but she covered the remaining bit with her hand. She heard him inhale sharply when she sucked in, making the wet warmth around him grow even tighter while her right hand pumped back and. His hands were gripping the bed sheets as he tried his best not to thrust into her mouth.

He couldn't fully prevent the rocking of his pelvis and a few times Max had to adjust herself so she wasn't choking. Pretty soon Mark was gasping for air as the pleasant sensations consuming his body caught up with him. He exploded into Max's mouth, and she tried her best to catch all of it. He fell back down on the bed, completely spent, and Max crawled next to him. He wrapped his warm, slightly sweaty body around her, and captured her mouth in a heated. Max was surprised that he would want to kiss her after, well, that, but he didn't seem to mind. They broke away not long after, and he pulled her closer against him. Mark hummed contentedly, placing her head below his chin as he spooned her lithe body; she was safe in Mark's arms, sleeping.

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT. I HAD TO HAUL-ASS TO MY COMPUTER TO WRITE SOME THING. I KNOW, SMUTTY, RIGHT?!  
** **ANYWAYS, STAY TUNED!**


End file.
